valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12: Unpredictable Defection (Pt.2)
Story 新たなる敵 A new enemy Dahau: ..well then. The killing of the Valkyrur is our top priority yes? Lydia: Maximillian does not seem to have noticed her existence yet. Make sure none of the Imperials take notice of that and handle it well please. Dahau: But again, for one of the Nameless to actually be a Valkyrur, you have to say this must be some kind of twist of fate. Lydia: I don't care about fate or whatever. Borgia wants only results. Dahau: I can expect some kind of compensation for my troubles with the Valkyrur yes? Lydia: It seems that that will be the bargaining chip at the Imperial meeting table to which your independant Darcsen state may be founded upon. Lydia: It simply means the death of the Valkyrur holds that much value. Zig: If the rumors are true about them, this is going to be a tough one. Dahau: If the path to an independent Darcsen country is hindered by it, the only way left for us is to remove it. Lydia: Looking for the Nameless is in itself a chore. Dahau: If you need to find them, I have secured just the right person for the job. Zig: Help? Who is it? Dahau: Lydia, I'll assign him to you. Gusurg: It's Gusurg, nice to meet you. Zig: Hm? This man, he's.. Dahau: The man who piloted the Nameless tank. He has found his calling and joined our cause. Lydia: He's a tank operator of that squad?! Can we trust someone like that? Dahau: You'll decide how best to use his abilities Lydia. Make preparations now. Lydia: Why you..! Lydia: You're probably a spy for Gallia aren't you. Why don't you kick the bucket or something? Gusurg: I'm glad I'm not shot on sight, at least. I'll have to thank you for that much. Lydia: Hmph, at least you know your place. Then, get gone and find me a Valkyrur to hunt. Gusurg: Hmm.. With these much forces only? Lydia: You may start bawling for me in gratitude if you wish? "Thank you for the tank and soldiers, my great Lydia." Gusurg: Of course, even with a force this small there may be things that can be done. Lydia: It's your old squad, those Nameless guys.. You're going to run over back to them aren't you? Gusurg: ..Wait for the good news, First Lieutenant Agthe. Lydia: You will address me as Lydia. Gusurg: Hm? Why is that? Lydia: No one exists by the name of Agthe. I am called Lydia. Gusurg: A person who rejects her own last name.. There are strange people around indeed. Gusurg: ..I understand, Lydia. Well then, I'll head for the south and prepare to find the Nameless. Lydia: I'm not expecting anything out of you. Bye. Kurt: We've been discovered by our enemies, we should leave. 3: The problem lies ahead of us now. What now, commander? 56: We're going to be wanted people from now onwards pursued by the army. Carisa: Even if we do get away, we need to acquire ammo, fuel and food or the squad won't hold. Carisa: You need money and connections or everything will fall apart. 45: We need to do something about logistics or else we will disband in the end. Kurt: That's a big problem.. Carisa: If we head over to Yuell city we'll be able to acquire better goods than the countryside. Amy: Say nothing of food, but ammo and fuel don't come by easily. Annika: Aren't there Gallian troops in Yuell city? Kurt: The main fighting is taking place in the north, so the southern regions are largely undefended. 45: Yuell city has been devastated by two battles so most of the infrastructure there is already left in rubble. There is no more military value in the area. 56: Will we even find anything usable in a place like that. Carisa: Goods will be around whereever people live. It's another matter entirely if they will hand it over though. Alfons: Scout reporting in! I have encountered a Gallian scouting party! Your orders! Kurt: Roger, return to the squad. Kurt: All men, prepare for battle! We're pulling out of here while fighting them off! Riela: Kurt, it's a battle? I'm coming too! Kurt: Riela, don't force yourself.. Riela: I'm fine now. I won't cause any trouble, let me come too! Kurt: ..okay. Imca: I will take care of her. Do not worry. Riela: Thank you, Imca! Kurt: We're on the defensive! Don't do anything rash, everyone! Mission Briefing A Gallian pursuit party has been caught up to us in the outskirts of Yuell city. Buy time for an escape route to be created and defend the line at area 1 for 5 turns. Strategy Deploy your Kurt into area 3 as a sniper and two assaults in each of your bases. Don't deploy your tank. Imca will function well with assault and a ZM-MPX. Mission Banter Riela: They shouldn't be spending this much effort on us in a time like this..! Imca: Their numbers are great.. It does not seem like it's going to be an easy fight Riela: You sound confident despite saying that? Imca: The only one having a tough time here is you. Numbers like these don't put a fret on me. Riela: I'm doing fine here! I've got so much rest that all my fatigue's gone and I'm a hundred times better than before! Imca: Don't do anything silly. You can depend on me if something goes wrong, no problem. Riela: The only time to do the impossible is when you're here with me. Imca: You're.. I don't dislike that way of thinking. Riela: Let's go! Imca: Yeah! I won't slip up! Phase 1 #Move Kurt to the eastern ledge and take out the defender in the east base. #Activate Direct Command now for an AP refill and run the rest of the way to the base. #Move Riela as far as she can go as a scout or engineer. #Move Riela until the heavy tank fires at her, end your turn. #Activate Valkyrur and take the base, destroy the tank. #Deploy your tank in area 2 south to hold the base. #Handle the enemy tank with either base, whichever is closer. #Same action. #Deploy a scout or assault to find the lancer in the tall grass around area 1 east base. #Kill the lancer. Phase 2 #Use a sniper to clear the area to area 2 northeast. #Move a scout for the northeast base. #Same action. #Withdraw you base defender in Area 3 and redeploy it into area 2. Defend the base removing the highest threat target. #Withdraw your tank and redeploy it into area 1, remove all sandbags and the highest threat target. Phase 3 #Use the entire phase to clear all enemies. Phase 4 #Same action. Use Open Fire to clear the area. Rewards *EXP 6800 *DCT 16600 *HBSR Aftermath Notes/Trivia *While limited in it's usual applications, HBSR at 1116 damage against armor allows Imca's Open Fire ability to reliably clear an entire field worth of tanks (up to medium) in one SP. It might be worth the time to train Imca's Fencer (one of her preferred classes) to master in order to wield this weapon in several situations that call for it. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions